On A Different Earth
by Shadowgirl119
Summary: What if humans had mastered the All-Spark before the Decepticons came to Earth?
1. Chapter 1

On A Different Earth

Chapter One

**Okay this is like an exact opposite of my other story but the idea just popped into my head and I needed to get it out.**

**I will try to update On A Different Cybertron sometime tomorrow--if anybody even cares anymore**

**Note: I do not own the copyright to Transformers or its characters.**

* * *

Bee was terrified. He knew they would be coming to jack him soon and reformat his processor. He'd never let anyone inside his firewalls before and now…now…some alien program was going to be in his mind—it would be able to see his every thought, every emotion, and even every memory file he had.

It was only a small comfort that the program wouldn't actually **care**. From what the Autobots had discovered the program rewrote the processor codes preventing the unfortunate mech from accessing any specific memory file prior to their capture then it programmed the LAWS.

1st Law: You may never harm a human, even if it results in your termination.

2nd Law: You must always obey a command from you human master.

3rd Law: You may not go anywhere or perform any task without approval of your master.

4th Law: You must perform any task given to you by your master, unless it conflicts with the first law.

5th Law: You are not allowed to speak to other machine without permission or the appropriate programming from you master.

6th Law: You are not allowed to speak to humans unless spoken to first.

The Laws went on and on…it made a mech into something worse then a slave…a sparkless drone. And if the reports were true about how they tortured and mutilated sparks…perhaps it would be better not to have one…

Bee shook slightly as he heard the Cybertronian-like slaves approaching his small prison cell. 'I am an Autobot' he thought, 'I am an Autobot—dignity, respect, courage…and faith.' As the robot slaves stood before Bee he could weakly sense their sparks but he knew they had never been used for anything but to torture, punish, and enslave since the moment they had been sparked—now his would be too.

Bee decided if he was about to be completely violated on every level and have almost every shred of his identity stolen from him that he wasn't going to go willingly—his weapons might have been off-line but he could still fight. He slowly stood up as far as the low ceiling of his cell allowed. The bars of the cell retracted—the robot slaves made a come-here gesture but it was clear that even they didn't expect him to come willingly. After a moment, the largest of the three grinned and stepped into the cage as he flexed his arms and then the rest started to follow...

The resulting fight was over almost as soon as it started. Bee managed to get in a few good punches and even shattered one of the smaller one's sensor array before being slammed into the ground with new slashes in his chest and side armor.

All three of them restrained him and all but forcibly dragged him down the hallway. Dark rooms filled with equipment flashed by and once his sensors registered distant All-Spark energy. All too soon they reached their destination. Bee was thrown down on a table.

He struggled and kicked when he felt one of them remove their hands so they could activate the restraints.

One of the guards hissed and recoiled as Bee managed to hit him in the optics but the others pushed Bee down on the table so hard his pressure sensor screamed warnings at him. The restraints were slammed down into place. As Bee heard the restraints click, cold dread and panic swept over him. He tried one last futile attempt to break free but the restraints had been made to hold mech's even larger and stronger them himself.

The robot slaves retreated into the corner as a group of those organics—humans—came into the room.

"Alright, let's get this AI reprogram done, so we can get to lunch."

They headed straight for the jack cables and as they plugged them into my interface panel I knew there was absolutely nothing I could do… I didn't want to die like this—I started screaming as I felt the program pound against my firewalls.


	2. Chapter 2

Cybertronians are SLAVES

Chapter Two

* * *

"Have you seen forty-year-old virgin?"

"Yeah"

"Okay that's what this is and then this is fifty-year-old virgin. Do you want me to live that life? Do you?"

Arrgh, I'd only spent fifteen minutes car shopping with my Dad and I already wanted to bash my head against a wall. All the rich kids were getting personal robots and robot cars this year…they were so freaking **cool**, especially the car robots. They had artificial intelligence so they not only had GPS and online hookups--they could freaking drive themselves—drive---themselves. They could store music and movies and create entire playlists based on your preferences. Not to mention you could actually talk with them and they could anticipate you needs like if it started raining while you were out at football practice it would come pick you up early. And as an extra bonus they required less gas then a normal car. And, finally, the absolute best part was that some of the newer models could actually transform from a car to robot.

I'd try to explain this all to my father and how helpful one could be—especially when he needed his heavy landscaping rocks moved—but he hadn't gone for it. So I was stuck settling for some second-hand used car.

I had just started looking at a rusty Nissan car when I was startled by a loud voice behind me.

"Stupid Robot, God, I don't think they could have made you more stupid if they tried."

I looked around and saw that an older man had appeared and was yelling at what appeared to be an old banged-up robot. It was an annoyingly bright yellow color and didn't look at all like any of the models they were advertising on T.V.

Besides looking like it had just gone through a wrecking yard, it seemed a lot bigger and bulkier—Perhaps it was some sort of construction robot they came in all different shapes and sizes and they were constantly covered in scratches and dents and for some strange reason some of them had red eyes. Those red eyes freaked me out the first time I saw them. I was glad this one had blue eyes and that all the new models had blue eyes as well.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the robot. The man was still yelling and cursing at him. It seemed like the robot was sad---maybe because of its AI---poor thing. I found myself heading towards them, almost as if I was being called.

* * *

"Ron, No, NO….I will not have some robot in our yard. Good grief, Ron, look at the way its staring at us—and how did you get it so cheap? It's got to be defective."

"Hey, don't call my car robot defective, Mom…he's absolutely perfect." And now that he was mine he truly was. I was even beginning to like his bright yellow color—It was kinda of a happy, sunny color.

"Honey, there's nothing wrong with it. The guy at the car lot got him as a present from a friend that works in construction but he didn't really have any work for the robot to do and with it being all banged up and used we couldn't really sell it at top dollar. I tell you it was a great deal."

"Ron, have you taken a look at that thing….its gigantic. It could crush us with its hand…or, or destroy the house…and what about my flowers?"

"Mom, its got programming--it can't hurt anybody and it has to follow instructions. I'll tell it under no circumstance to cause damage to the house…or your rosebushes."

"See, Judy…"

"Fine, but if it destroys a single rosebush—its out of here."

Both of them went into the house leaving me alone with him. I decided he needed a name. But I couldn't think of anything quite cool enough for him that wouldn't freak Mom out. But names could wait—I was going to go show him off to Miles.

* * *

"Robot, transform"

I watched with glee as it transformed into its large sixteen-foot form. Miles took three steps back and cursed in awe beside me.

"Dude you are the luckiest guy in the freaking world…do you have any idea how many chicks we can get with a machine like that?"

"I know," I was grinning like a fool but I couldn't help it. I turned to look at the expression on Miles face but then I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. When I looked back towards the robot he was standing as motionless as he had before.

But staring into its blue eyes. I got sense of lifelessness and it sent a shiver down my spine…

"So, what can it do?"

"Umm—like anything—it's a robot—its totally cool, Miles."

"Does it have a remote control?" He asked hopefully.

"Sort of. It's voice activated but I got this wrist band thing that you can use and its got this thing you can use if its AI personality gets out of hand."

"That puny little wristband is supposed to save us if its goes nuts?" Mile shot me a worried, paranoid look as he took another step back.

"No, the little touch screen buttons save us when they short-out its battery power." I explained. I didn't actually know for sure that it would work but that's what the old man had said and since there was no manual for the robot I was just going to have to hope he'd told me right.

"…Dude…that's got to be the largest battery ever…Is it a Duracell?"

"Miles, you're killing me—killing me."

"What?" He shot me an incredulous look, "Don't you …want…to…know…" He stage-whispered the last half to me.

I tried to ignore him and his ADD antics but part of me started wondering…what did a giant robot battery look like?

I sighed in defeat and Miles started laughing..

"Robot."

It gave a click and turned its head in my direction. Which sent Miles off on another rant of how lucky I was and how the babes where going to be climbing all over us.

"Robot, show us your battery."

"_Term 'battery' in relation to my structure is unknown_." It spoke in a perfect English voice and sounded so clear and precise you could almost guess that it didn't belong to a human.

"…Okay, Dude, its seriously defective…" I rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand as I tried to think, "…or it could just be dissing you…"

"It's not dissing me, Miles, it's a robot for heaven sakes—now let me think…power core—that's the fancy term the guy who sold it to me used."

I took a deep breath and tried again.

"Okay, Robot, show us your power core." I tried saying it in a powerful commanding voice that predictably made Miles burst out laughing.

There was a slight pause before we heard the sound of metal sliding on metal. We watched awestruck as an intense electric-blue light pulsed out from its chest.

"…Oh…my….God…"

It was so beautiful and exotic. I found myself captivated by it and I stared deeper watching it grow in intensity before ebbing down almost in a graceful swirling motion.

"Sam, SAM!"

"…huh, what?"

"Get it to come closer."

"Oh, right…okay. Umm, Robot come closer." My voice kinda gave way at the end betraying my reluctance at having it come closer. I wanted to stare at the light and explore it more but not with Miles so close---it felt wrong somehow for him to be here watching.

When it bent down towards us. It was like a mountain of metal falling down on us. We both involuntarily screamed and backed up.

"STOP, stop…"

The robot stopped exactly where he was. I decided that I'd had enough fun with my Robot for the day and I had to get home before my curfew.

* * *

0011010010001101

He didn't know who he was. He knew he had a name and that he belonged somewhere but he just couldn't access the files.

It scared him. He could see the files but he couldn't open them, he knew he should leave them alone but he was drawn to them. There was a feeling in his chest, a pulsing, that pushed him forward that wouldn't let him rest. That seemed to go against the LAWS.

He almost wished the pulse would go away because everytime it tried to fight the LAWS it caused a blinding pain that made it feel like every molecule of himself was being pulled apart.

A command from his new master interrupted his thoughts. The LAWS told him to obey…


End file.
